


捉弄

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 菲力克斯跟帝弥托利开了一个玩笑。or，菲力克斯和帝弥托利整个冬天都在干一件事。#套（chao）用（xi）契诃夫的短篇小说，《捉弄》（1886年）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	捉弄

**Author's Note:**

> 就算是套用也要写！因为这个梗真的很菲帝？

那双刚上过油，保养良好的金属皮靴踩在已被压得坚实的雪面上，发出比菲力克斯的足音尖锐得多的声音。

昨夜雪下掉很大。他们已来到了山顶。从山顶眺望，雪坡和附近的杉树上笼罩的冰蓝色的光正在随日头升起消逝，转为一种存不久矣的淡橙红色。

他们静止在那架借来的小小雪橇前。它颤颤巍巍地俯视着前方白色的宽阔雪面，雪面一直延伸到山脚下零星的供猎人暂居的小木屋。在守护节刚过的现在，万物都尚处于休养之时，山里常见的熊、野鹿，神出鬼没的狼群，全都隐匿了身形。他们两人的呼吸声，夹杂着呼啸而过的冷风，回荡在深冬的山中。

终于，菲力克斯开口了：“滑还是不滑？”

帝弥托利低着头，用足尖踢掉靴子上的积雪：“你想滑的话，我就陪你。”

帝弥托利向往和喜欢的是大地。他喜欢随着马儿有节奏的律动坚实地在大地上飞驰。飞行和高空虽然不会使他畏怯，却也很难让他产生任何兴趣。

菲力克斯却不知由于激动还是恐惧喃喃道：“好久没这么滑雪了…好久了！”他看也不看帝弥托利一眼就坐进了雪橇里，然后随手把他也拉了进去。

冷风早把菲力克斯的脸吹得生疼。他懒得张嘴，不想再灌进一口干冷的空气，于是连招呼也没跟帝弥托利打，就带着他一起向山脚下直冲而去。

一瞬间，他们像是飘在了空中，毫无着落，像飞舞的一片不起眼的雪花，混在冰筑雪雕的银白世界里，很快就要融化。菲力克斯看见阳光照射出的七彩光柱在前方闪现。

在那个完美的瞬间之后，他们——不可避免地——重重落回冰面，撞击带来强有力的震颤。他们疯狂地冲破风的阻碍，冲撞存在于空气中那种势与他们作对的神秘力量。雪橇的铁刃残忍得刺进雪的绒毛般的肌肤中，划出优美强劲的弧线。在呼啸的冷风试图将他们压垮、碾碎、挤扁的努力失败后，他们一往无前地向下坠落。

血涌进他们的头部，他们的脸涨得通红。菲力克斯像是被风定在原地动弹不得。他慢慢松开紧抓着雪橇的边缘的两只手。他突然有了一个荒谬的念头：他和帝弥托利要是就这样撞向一块岩石，会怎样？

不会怎么样。因为风将在不久之后停下。风的呼啸，随着他们滑行减缓，已有减弱的倾向。菲力克斯感到很失望。

趁风还足够强的时候，菲力克斯说：“我爱你。”他的声音夹在风中几不可闻。

终于，雪橇达到了山脚，但在它完全停下之前，他们仍需再徐徐滑一会儿。

菲力克斯从雪橇上翻身下来的时候，注意到帝弥托利呆楞在原地不动。

菲力克斯把他拽了下来。但帝弥托利脸色苍白，像断了线的风筝一样不停颤抖。

“有那么吓人吗？”菲力克斯问。“我不知道连你也恐高。”

“不是，”帝弥托利哆嗦着说，“我……”他看了菲力克斯一眼，两瓣嘴唇乌青，“我好像……又听到了。”

“听到什么？”

“你肯定觉得我又疯了，”帝弥托利说，“但我想我又听到了幽灵的声音。”

菲力克斯笑出声。他整理了一下棉质外套的毛领，“还玩吗？今天的天气不错。”

帝弥托利望向天空。

他们一起走了一会儿。好长时间以后，帝弥托利才最终镇静下来，虽然他脸上仍然没有一点血色。

“还滑吗？”菲力克斯抱着希冀问。

“那就再滑一次吧。”帝弥托利说，虽然这话像是他用尽全身的力气挤出来的。

帝弥托利在前面走着。菲力克斯牵着雪橇跟在后面。他们沿着小路重新回到山上。

在他们再次坐上雪橇前，帝弥托利只说了一句话：“单就坐雪橇而言，我还是喜欢的。”菲力克斯什么也没有说，只是这次坐在帝弥托利身后的时候，向前挪了挪，与他挨得更近些。

他们像上次一样如箭矢般冲出，在空中滞留，势不可挡地突破风的封锁。这次，不等风声减弱，菲力克斯就抓好时机，抢先在帝弥托利的耳边说出了那句话。

这之后，菲力克斯的头脑却是一片空白，好像在几秒内，他不知怎么就又回到平地上了。他失去了这过程里发生的其他事的印象，只有那逗留在皮肤上的火烧火燎的刺痛感，提醒着他他们刚刚从高空中冲了下来。

“我又听到了。”帝弥托利说。

“死人的声音？”

“也许吧……菲力克斯，你真的什么也没听到？”

“听到什么？这附近一个人也没有。”

“那么……我又出现幻觉了。”

“你到底听到了什么？说是死人的声音……法嘉斯这几年的死人可多了去了。”

一个名字几乎要在帝弥托利的嘴唇上成型。但他还是什么也没说。

“我不知道……我没听清。”他像是下定了决心，“我们再滑一次吧。”

就这样，他们又滑了一次。菲力克斯并不反对，因为他很喜欢坐雪橇。这次他依然说了那三个字。

第三次滑下来的时候，帝弥托利抖得没有那样厉害了，但他整个人笼罩在一层阴影中。没等菲力克斯开口，他就简短地说：“再来一次。”

菲力克斯没觉得有多累，所以他们又一起上了山。

第四次，第五次，一切照旧，第六次……后来他们索性不再交谈，一直滑到了傍晚。

回去的时候，两人都出了一身汗。他们最内层的衣服全湿透了，走在冷风中十分难熬。

下次一定要带干净的内衬衣服，在这附近把鞋子手套帽子烤干了再回去。菲力克斯想。他问：“明天还来吗？”

“来。”帝弥托利回答道。“明天我带些酒。”

“为什么？”

“酒能治人的疯病，你不知道吗？”帝弥托利说。

“那就顺便再带点吃的。我今天饿得受不了了。”

在那个冬天里，他们一直在滑雪。法嘉斯的天气足够让他们滑到三月末，四月的时候冰雪才消融。希尔凡说他早觉得不耐烦了，开始拉着他们去别的地方玩。

菲力克斯也就再没回到那个地方去过。帝弥托利加冕的那年的冬季，他听杜笃说，国王有几次一个人溜出去滑雪。他不知道帝弥托利听见了幽灵的声音没有。这之后，帝弥托利政务加身、日理万机，绝大部分冬天是在王国各地巡游中度过的。虽然菲力克斯陪在他身边，但国王也没再邀请他去滑雪过。

直到帝弥托利结婚，直到他和王后有了第三个孩子，直到他突然生病、辞世，直到菲力克斯去他的坟前献花的时候，他也仍然没有想明白，他当初为什么要这样捉弄帝弥托利。

**Author's Note:**

> 1，对我来说，这篇像是菲帝 in a nutshell，那种感觉的。  
> 2，大家新年快乐！希望大家喜欢这个冬天的故事。  
> 3，在剩下的坑里，这篇是最短最好写的，就先填了这个……接下来继续填坑ing  
> Lofter：不交妄想税


End file.
